


Something Old

by the_bloss



Series: Write the porn you wanna see in the world [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (feeldoe), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Dildos, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Hunk is only like mentioned in passing, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh also, Overstimulation, Rimming, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Strapless Dildo, Temperature Play, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), but with a tone of appreciation because what a beautiful man we should all love and respect, hoo boy here goes:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bloss/pseuds/the_bloss
Summary: ...and something new.Edit: previously titled Fire and Ice (Mostly Fire)Kinktober Day 3: Temperature Play"It looks like a work of art, really. In fact, that’s how the Earth store at the space mall marketed it: a lovely little coffee table statue with clear, colorless glass that reflects and refracts the light attractively. So, understandably, the enthusiastic salesman and cashier couldn’t pick up on the reason for Lance’s blush when he bashfully paid for the dildo."Or, Keith finds a sexy bit of Lance's past.





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up, here's my first published piece in the VLD fandom. It's porn. If you don't make it weird, I won't make it weird, let's not make it weird, okay? 
> 
> This fic features trans Keith fucking Lance with a variety of dildos, so if that ain't your jam, move along friend.
> 
> Lastly, I am not trans and am not privy to my trans friends' sexual terminology or comforts. I'm basing this off the internet, y'all. Keith refers to his anatomy as his "hole"/"folds" and "growth" and refers to the strap-on(s) he uses as his "cock." If any of the details in my portrayal of trans Keith are inherently wrong or offensive, please let me know.

It looks like a work of art, really. In fact, that’s how the Earth store at the space mall marketed it: a lovely little coffee table statue with clear, colorless glass that reflects and refracts the light attractively. So, understandably, the enthusiastic salesman and cashier couldn’t pick up on the reason for Lance’s blush when he bashfully paid for the dildo. 

 

The glass phallus served him well in his solo sessions for a few months, but he’s bought many more toys since he and Keith finally owned up to their feelings in a heated, post-battle rush. Toys more...partner-oriented. Toys that, much like his blades, Keith skillfully wields as an extension of his body when he attaches them to his well-loved strap-on.

 

So his once dependable and go-to piece sits unused in the bottom of his “box of fun” (a name Keith hates) for the first few months of their intimate relationship.

 

That is, until Keith asks about it. 

 

“Whoa, Lance, what’s this?”

 

Lance’s eyes flick up from the trashy Altean novel he’s reading on his tablet over to where Keith is rummaging through the Box of Fun. They have vague plans to get down and dirty later that night, but until now they’ve just been relaxing and sharing space, a quiet kind of foreplay that Lance adores. 

 

“Uh, a dildo?” Lance replies with a single eyebrow raised.

 

“Well, duh, I can see that, we’ve just never used this one before. It’s a bit, uh, different.”

 

Lance knows what Keith is getting at. The heavy, unyielding borosilicate is a bit different from the array of more realistic dildos and vibrators that fill the box, all in materials with the slight give of silicone or the light accessibility of plastic. "Different" certainly seems accurate.

 

So Lance answers Keith’s unasked question. Tells him how it used to help fill the lonely nights before they were together. Lists the reasons why he gravitated to it in the first place: that it was slightly less embarrassing to buy and easy to clean. 

 

But also that he liked how it sat heavy in his passage, putting even, hard  _ hard  _ pressure on his prostate. The times when he didn’t want the static, steady buzz of a vibrator but instead wanted movement, force, the sensation of the ridges at the bottom skipping in and out past his rim, spinning him higher and higher. How he’d overuse lube, get himself so wet so he could pull his legs up by his ears and fuck fast and punishing into his hole, leaking needily onto his belly and leaving hickies on the insides of his own knees and thighs. Mentions that sometimes he’d run it under hot water first but sometimes he’d relish in the natural chill of the glass upon entry, clenching and hyper aware until it adjusted to his body’s temperature.

 

Their plans to fuck go from vague to very realized.

 

They don’t use the dildo just then, but as he pounds into him that night, Keith rumbles, low and dirty above the squelch of lube and the slap of the harness, “Such a dirty slut even before I claimed this ass, can’t go back to the way you fucked yourself before now that you’ve tasted my cock, huh? No one can fuck you like I can. Want me to fuck you with that glass, huh? Show you how much better it is with me?--ah,” and Lance whines through his orgasm. 

 

\---

 

They do talk about it more seriously after that, especially the temperature aspect, because, “It’s a kink, Keith! And kinks need to be negotiated!” They plan the logistics of it to minimize waiting when they actually...do the do.

 

They start by offering to do the dishes for Hunk, partially to be nice and thank him for the delicious meal, but partially so no one else in the castle knows that they are using the Altean dishwasher to clean tonight’s toys. 

 

By the time they’re ready to get to the good stuff, both of them are naked and impatient. There’s a bowl of ice water with the glass dildo inside within arm’s reach, a thin-nozzled bottle of lube on the mattress, and Keith’s strapless dildo is sitting under running hot water in the bathroom.

 

The strapless dildo only comes out for special occasions, as the days where Keith is comfortable with penetration beyond fingers are few and intense. Its presence in tonight’s play marks it as Kind of a Big Deal.

 

They start how they usually do, though, with deep kissing and sweet words. Their fingers and hands caress and explore before landing where they’re really wanted. Keith thumbs Lance’s cockhead on the way to his tight furl beneath, while Lance teases Keith’s growth with spit-slick fingertips. 

 

They rub circles at each other’s centers for a few minutes, room turning humid and heady. Keith inserts one finger, two, opening Lance up with a familiar rhythm. Lance puts some intention behind his ministrations on Keith’s growth and folds, rubbing just the way he likes. Keith’s first orgasm comes light and easy, only stilling the hand knuckle deep in Lance for a moment. It’s just a warm-up and they both know it.

 

Keith gets to three fingers twisting in and out of Lance’s soft, greedy hole, and asks Lance to confirm what comes next.

 

“Yes, yes, do it, please…” he pants.

 

Keith grabs the lube, inserts the tip directly into Lance’s winking hole, and squeezes. The lube that directly coats his insides is cool, and Lance keens at the feeling and at the knowledge that what comes next will be more intense. 

 

Keith plucks the glass dildo, so familiar to Lance but so foreign to him, out of the waiting bowl. It’s slick with water, and Keith briefly touches it to Lance’s nipples, the chill that Keith feels in his fingertips far more concentrated at the tip of the teardrop end. Lance huffs and whines as his brown bud nipples peak and pebble on his chest.

 

Keith dips the dildo back in the bowl and, for good measure, coats it in more lube. Keith asks if he’s ready and Lance begs,  _ please, please wanna feel it please _ . 

 

Lance gasps and tenses at the feel of the tip at his entrance, cold and slick. He fights his instinct to clench for a moment so Keith can slide it all the way in to the flared base. 

 

Lance immediately loses to his reflexes and clenches around the chilled rod inside him. God, it’s deep and hard and  _ cold _ and it’s such a contrast to his own hot, plush insides that he’s aware, he’s so  _ aware  _ of how far it fills his channel and how much the bulbed end presses on that sweet spot inside of him. He’s so focused on the shock of cold inside him, he’s not aware of his limbs, the rest of his body, the rest of the  _ world _ , until Keith speaks, hoarse with arousal.

 

“Oh god, baby, roll over for me, okay? I gotta see something.”

 

Keith helps him roll on his stomach, face in the sheets with his ass propped in the air, ever so slightly shifting Lance’s ass to face the middle of the ceiling. Lance is confused for a moment, but then Keith gasps.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Lance, I see your insides, baby, see how sweet and pink you are inside, clenching so desperately around your toy, oh my god…”

 

And Lance can see it, twitches and mewls at the image because yes, god, he can see how, angled right to let the light in, the glass, that clear clear glass would provide a view of his inner muscles, making him look open and gaping, the light near the red of his rim fading to shadow the deeper it ventures into his needy body.

 

Keith groans and grips the base, rocking it down into his prostate a few times, getting used to maneuvering its rigidity. It’s not quite as cold now, but the firmer press makes the chill known again and Lance moans and clenches. 

 

Keith experiments with a rhythm, making short thrusts deep in Lance’s body, allowing the thick of the tip to rub his sweet spot and the beaded base to catch on his rim. It’s just how Lance described it, the way he would fuck himself, only better, because he doesn’t have to focus on maintaining the pace of the merciless thrusts, he can just moan and  _ feel _ , the tip of his cock steadily leaking pre-come.

 

The dildo is pulled out, and Lance is about to protest before he hears the clink of it being returned to the ice water and feels Keith’s hot tongue on his pulsing entrance. The contrast makes him gasp, furl clenching tight, extra sensitive to any prick of heat in its chilled state. Keith chuckles at the reaction, hooking a finger in Lance’s hole to hold him open, and breathing lightly on the spit and lube that gleams within Lance, cooling it and making him shiver.

 

Keith continues teasing at Lance’s cock and hole for the few minutes while they wait for the dildo to cool again. He repeats the lube and insertion process, groaning as he watches the dildo being sucked into Lance’s body. This time, he kneads Lance’s ass as he just lets the toy sit heavy and distinct inside him. 

 

Keith rolls Lance on his back again, crawls up until his dripping slit hovers above Lance’s slack mouth, and gruffly commands, “Get me ready for my dick.”

 

Lance opens Keith up with tongue and fingers as he adjusts to the chill inside him. Keith’s second orgasm ripples around Lance’s tongue and sends a brief gush of fluid into Lance’s waiting mouth. His body snaps lewd and taut before descending into shudders that take a full minute to subside. 

 

“I’m ready,” Lance mumbles from where he’s lapping delicately at Keith’s sensitive folds. Keith nods and rolls off Lance’s face. He sits for another second, getting his wits back about him, before rolling off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

 

Lance lies back and chases the remaining sheen of Keith’s slick with his tongue. He hears a groan from the bathroom, which must be Keith inserting the feeldoe. Sure enough, when Keith steps back into the room, his cock is in place, a hint of steam coming from its heated silicone. 

 

“How is it, babe? Can’t wait to have you in me,” Lance murmurs from the bed.

 

“So good, Lance, so  _ hot _ , can’t imagine what it’ll feel like for you.” 

 

“Get over here.”

 

Keith is over in an instant, softly stroking Lance’s cock with one hand and slowly removing the dildo with the other. 

 

Lance can  _ feel _ his walls closing on themselves in the wake of the dildo’s retreat,  _ feels _ their coldness, how they seek warmth from their surroundings but fail. The sensation is so unnatural--so thrilling--at a place so deep inside of him that he hardly notices Keith grabbing the lube from where it'd been cooling in the bowl of ice water. Lance only has a second to be shocked by the final rush of cold from the lube squirted directly inside of him before Keith is shoving into him.

 

Heat.  _ Heat.  _ Unbearable, excruciating, perfect heat. Keith pushes in all at once and it feels like a hot iron minus the pain. Like if a brand were somehow just the feeling of a too-hot bath. He feels it deep inside in a way he never has before, so aware of how far Keith’s cock reaches, feels the heat warm the places he didn’t even realize were cold, his cock jumping and giving a weak spurt. The cold has made him doubly sensitive to this heat, and he swears there’s a line of crackling embers in his guts. 

 

Lance’s back is still arched and his toes still curled when Keith starts thrusting. The hot silicone slides easy and slick past his rim and Keith has no issue picking up the pace. He leans forward and lets his growth rub against the textured pad on the strapless dildo, taking in Lance’s completely blissed-out expression. 

 

As Lance’s insides start to warm up, everything feels like so much  _ more _ . Like when his fingers and toes would thaw after playing in the snow, every nerve lining his insides feels so swollen and sensitive, like his body is overcompensating and engorging the whole area with more blood than necessary. Every thrust is overwhelming, and Lance is hardly aware of the stretch when Keith presses his trembling thighs wider, or the wet clap of Keith’s hips striking his ass.

 

It’s a real shame that Lance’s uncontrolled whimpering drowns out Keith’s panting and occasional dirty encouragement. It’s a real shame, Lance thinks, that his eyes have long since rolled back in his head, so there’s no way he can take in how beautiful Keith probably looks right now, abs tensing as he pounds ruthlessly into Lance’s shivering, pliant body.

 

Keith himself doesn’t mind all that much.

 

Lance is no stranger to shaking overstimulation, as Keith frequently fucks him through one orgasm and straight into the next. This time, however, Lance has yet to come even once and already his body is continuously wracked with violent, irrepressible shudders. Every jab to his prostate sends a jolt through his useless limbs and Lance is honestly somewhat surprised that he can still feel an orgasm building up on top of every other intense sensation he’s experiencing.

 

He can feel the orgasm growing as a bright spot of numbing heat somewhere behind where his dick rests on his belly, leaking freely now. He starts babbling between his whimpers, things like, “Fuck, fuck! Oh my god, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, ohmygodKeith, oh fuck you fuck me so good, ohhh fuck theretherethere!” 

 

And Keith of course responds with his own string of filthy praise, “Yeah, fuck, baby, so good, gonna come on my cock? So good, don’t even need to touch yourself, just need my cock in that greedy hole of yours, huh?”

 

Lance feels something in his gut pulling tighter and tighter, every strike to his prostate, every bit of friction on his rim sending him higher and higher, spiralling up above where he thought he could even go. The numbing heat spreads, through his dick, through his limbs, through his vision. Keith is rabbiting his hips against Lance’s now, the pistoning in and out of his hole the only thing Lance can bother to notice. 

 

Finally, it snaps. Lance  _ screams _ , his back bowing into a sharp arc, knuckles white as the sheets he clings to, white as the only part of his eyes visible, white as the cum that explodes from him, shooting as far as his chin. Keith valiantly continues fucking into his reddened, clenching hole, so vice-tight in orgasm that Keith thanks his paladin training for the strength that allows him to continue forcing himself inside to milk and abuse Lance’s sweet spot.

 

Lance’s tension dissolves into powerful spasms and darkness closes in on his vision. Keith continues thrusting, prolonging Lance’s quivering pleasure, and comes a final time grinding into Lance’s body and squirting around the part of the feeldoe that sits inside of him. Lance passes out almost immediately, but gives Keith a soft smile right as he slips into unconsciousness.

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Something borrowed, something blue.
> 
> I don't actually know if the actions depicted here would be safe to try with an actual body. I am just a horny pal with an imagination.  
> This is Lance's dildo: https://i0.wp.com/ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1TkyRMpXXXXXoaXXXq6xXFXXXN/Glass-Anal-Dildo-for-Women-and-Men-G-spot-Stimulator-Massager-Anal-Masturbation-Sex-Products-for.jpg?w=3000&quality=2880  
> and  
> This is Keith's strapless dildo (feeldoe): https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81IXmbtSj3L._SL1500_.jpg
> 
> (Feedback greatly appreciated! First smut and all that)


End file.
